Raven Card Captors
by Nay Harrabots
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si en vez de Sakura, fuera Raven quien hubiera encontrado el libro de las Cartas Clow? Aqui se enteran! fans de TT no me maten! es sólo una historia... igual tenia que escribirla o me carcomería la mente, jeje
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! Hace mucho que tengo esta idea extraña en la cabeza (entre muchas otras que rondan por ahí) pero no me animaba a escribirla si no hasta ahora (y no me pregunten por que )

Bueno, el caso es este: crossover entre Sakura Card Captors y Teen Titans!! Sep, aunque ustedes no lo crean. Si, va a quedar extraño, lo sé. No, no me olvidé de tomar la medicación ¬¬

En cuanto a mi otro fic, estoy terminando el 6to capitulo (por suerte en mis vacaciones pude ver de cerca un barco, ahora tengo una mejor idea de cómo son nn)

Como sea, ahí va: para todos los fans de una y otra serie

**Prologo**: Una vida... ¿normal?

Mi nombre es Raven. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber de mí por ahora. No empezaré hablando de mi familia o de mi infancia, ninguno de estos temas es muy apropiado para una conversación.

Vivo con mis amigos (Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire, Robin y Terra) en un sitio que más bien parece una enorme letra T. Cyborg es el mayor, se ve un poco… bueno, fuera de lo común por que muchas partes de su cuerpo con metálicas. Como todo hombre que se precie de tal, adora a su auto. Starfire viene de otro planeta, en muchos sentidos; le gusta cocinar y a veces hasta me cae bien, sobre todo cuando no habla. Chico Bestia es el bromista del grupo, y aunque eso no es precisamente lo que me cae bien de él, estoy tratando de acostumbrarme (es fácil de identificar, su piel es verde). Terra tiene grandes poderes, y ciertos problemas de autoestima. Me complace anunciar que ya no es malvada, lo cual está bastante bien por mí, ya que regresó al grupo hace algunos meses. Y Robin… bueno, qué se puede decir de él, es nuestro líder, pelea con audacia y siempre se esfuerza el doble (por lo que suele caer en la categoría de obsesivo) Antes solía trabajar con Batman, y lo demás es un misterio. Casi puedo decir que es tan misterioso como yo.

¿Y yo? Puedo utilizar magia, viajar hacia otras dimensiones y ver el futuro. Tengo poderes oscuros, una personalidad oscura y un pasado oscuro, y mi futuro también habría sido oscuro de no ser por mis amigos… pero esa es una historia para otro día.

¿Y por qué estoy contando todo esto? Para que vean cómo en un segundo puede llegar a ponerse patas arriba mi vida relativamente normal.

Todo comenzó hace casi una semana…

FLASHBACK

-¡Oye, regresa aquí!- un pequeño ser alado de color naranja revoloteaba con prisa por un pasillo oscuro.

-Deja de seguirme- exclamó Raven alejándose en sentido contrario- Tu ni siquiera estás ahí, soy yo que debo estar volviéndome loca…

-Y si no fuera real, ¿podría hacer esto?- saltó sobre su espalda con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse hacia delante.

-¡¡Auch!!- Raven estiró una mano hacia atrás y lo agarró por las alas, sosteniéndolo delante de si- ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?

-Para que te convenzas de que soy real- el ser anaranjado se cruzó de brazos y miró a Raven de arriba abajo, ceñudo- No esperarás dejarme aquí solo, ¿no? ¡No cuando hay mucho que hacer!

-¿De que hablas?

-De este libro- el bicho naranja hizo una seña y detrás de raven se acercó flotando un libro muy antiguo- Es el libro de Clow. Lo acabas de abrir hace un rato, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que si- asintió Raven, clavando sus ojos azules en la cubierta del libro- estaba en mi biblioteca, pero nunca antes lo había visto. y después…

-Y me liberaste a mí, Kerberos… ¡la Bestia del Sello!- exclamó Kerberos con grandes aspavientos, fanfarrias y papel picado. Raven lo miró extrañada, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Quién?

Kerberos se golpeó en la frente, frustrado.

-Me parece que voy a tener que empezar desde el principio… considerando esto, ¿no tendrías algo de comer?

Al rato, estaban los dos en la sala común de la torre de los titanes, sentados frente a frente en la mesada, tomando té con muffins de chocolate.

"Que me parta un rayo, esta… cosa de verdad está sentada aquí en la mesada, tomando el té" pensó Raven, pellizcándose por debajo de la mesa para convencerse de que estaba despierta.

-¡Esto está delicioso!- Kerberos se zampó un muffin entero- Hace mucho tiempo que no me comía uno.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?- Raven lo miró inquisidoramente por unos momentos- No pareces ni perro ni gato, o para el caso, ningún animal conocido.

-Es que no soy un animal. El mago Clow Reed me puso en la tapa de este libro para cuidar a las cartas que creó- explicó Kerberos- Era un mago muy poderoso que vivió mucho antes de esta época, pero ahora…

Levantó la tapa del libro con una pata, para que Raven pudiera ver que estaba vacío.

-¡Las cartas no están más!- se agarró la cabeza con desesperación-¡Eso podría tener consecuencias fatales, es preciso encontrarlas!

-Ahá- asintió raven con cautela- ¿De que tipo de consecuencias estamos hablando?

-"Las cartas Clow- recitó Kerberos- cuando se rompa su sello, una gran catástrofe caerá sobre este mundo"

-Suena bastante serio- asintió Raven.

-Lo es. Las cartas tienen grandes poderes, no pueden andar sueltas o quien sabe lo que pueden provocar. Como tú lograste abrir el libro y despertarme, quiere decir que tú tendrás que buscarlas. Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico en ti, eres la única que puede hacerlo.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Que no se suponía que tú vigilabas las cartas?

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Kerberos.

-Eh, bueno…

-Si es así, ¿por qué ya no están?- insistió Raven mientras Kerberos trataba de escabullirse por la mesa, visiblemente nervioso- Creo que no has vigilado tan bien…

-¡Oye, no puedes pedirme que haga todo yo solo, para tu información, los guardianes del libro somos dos!

-¿Y el otro?

-En la contratapa del libro, naturalmen…- explicó Kerberos señalando la contratapa, pero se detuvo al ver que en esta no había nada- ¿¡A donde se ha ido!?

-Oh, fantástico- Raven se golpeó la frente mientras Kerberos saltaba de un lado a otro del cuarto con desesperación.

-¡¡Esto es gravísimo!! No hay tiempo que perder. Ponte de pie- indicó Kerberos, revoloteando junto al libro. Raven obedeció, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, y Kerberos empezó a hablar con solemnidad, dirigiéndose al libro- Llave del sello…

Una luz suave empezó a emanar del libro mientras este comenzaba a flotar, y de la cubierta se desprendió una minúscula llave parecida a la cabeza de un pájaro. Era de color rosa y blanco, pero mientras empezaba a alejarse del libro cambiaba su forma, se hacía más grande y se volvía de color más oscuro.

-Aquí hay alguien que desea realizar un acuerdo contigo. Una chica, su nombre es…

-Raven- apuntó esta.

-Raven- repitió Kerberos. La luz alrededor de la llave era más fuerte a cada momento y se había levantado un viento tenaz en la sala. Raven no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y dudaba seriamente que alguna vez lo haría- Llave del sello, bríndale tu poder a esta chica. ¡¡Libérate!!

El viento se hizo tan fuerte que Raven tuvo que taparse los ojos. Intentó protegerse con su capa pero no funcionaba, sentía una magia muy potente alrededor suyo que provenía de esa misma llave, que ahora había crecido hasta convertirse en una especie de bastón azul oscuro, con una cabeza de cuervo estilizada y brillante en un extremo. Raven había visto cosas extrañas en su vida, pero jamás nada como aquello.

-¡Agarra el bastón, Raven!- gritó Kerberos entre la ventolera. Raven dio unos pasos hacia delante, luchando contra el viento, hasta que al fin pudo cerrar los dedos alrededor del bastón.

Se sentía extrañamente cálido, como si alguien lo hubiera sostenido antes que ella. Su mano se amoldaba perfectamente al mango como si fueran uno.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Kerberos mientras el viento se disipaba- ¡La Card Captors ha nacido!

-¿¡Como!?- exclamó Raven. Nadie le había avisado nada de eso… pero ya era tarde, y Kerberos no le prestada atención por que estaba en medio de un "baile de la victoria"

FIN DE FLASBACK

Bien, así es como ocurrió. Ahora ríanse si quieren. Cuando el pequeño bicho anaranjado dejó de festejar, me explicó mejor el asunto. De algún modo acabé convirtiéndome sin quererlo en la "cazadora de cartas", esto quiere decir que tengo que buscar y recuperar esas cartas que descansaban en el libro (y que eludieron el ojo atento de su guardián y se escaparon de una manera mágica e inexplicable… o al menos eso dijo él ¬¬) o si no empiezan a causar muchos problemas… y me consta.

Resultó ser que la primera carta que agarré, la del Viento, estaba en la misma torre, pero antes de que la sellara armó un verdadero lío, tiró muchas cosas y rompió algunos vidrios. No fue muy difícil, todo lo que hice fue pararme en su camino y recitar una frase: "regresa a la forma humilde que mereces". Según lo que Kerberos (le llamo Kero para abreviar) me contó, por lo general es una carta más pacífica, pero tengo un desorden de varios pisos de extensión que puede desmentir eso. Agradezco que ninguno de los titanes estuviera en casa ese día, o hubiera sido mucho más complicado. No es que no confíe en mis amigos, es sólo prefiero hacer esto sola. Si ellos supieran todo se volvería más complicado, intentarían ayudarme y tal vez descuidarían su deber como protectores de la ciudad (el cual yo tampoco tengo que descuidar, por cierto) Además, esto es un trabajo para uno sólo.

…o al menos lo era. Terra se enteró, de algún modo. Admito que no era nada difícil, en primer lugar gracias a Kero. Como tenía que esconderse seguido en mi habitación (que por algún motivo parecía no agradarle) se ponía a armar jaleo. Nuestras habitaciones quedan algo cerca, y tal vez dejé la puerta mal cerrada mientras hablaba con Kero… o tal vez será por que se encontró con éste asaltando la heladera una noche que ella entró muy tarde a la cocina para hacer exactamente lo mismo. La hice jurar que no diría nada, y ella dijo que estaba bien. Hasta dijo que me ayudaría a atrapar las cartas, y como le cae bien a Kero, este decidió quedarse en su habitación en lugar de la mía (lo cual honestamente me quitó un peso de encima)

Sólo espero que esto de ser la Card Captors no se convierta en un dolor de cabeza… aunque creo que ya no puedo negarme, ¿o si?

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

Waaaa!!! Sorry!! Se que me he demorado un monton, pero es que lamentablemente TENGO que ir a la escuela de vez en cuando (ok, tecnicamente no tengo que hacerlo, pero mi madre se enojaria si no lo hiciera nn' eeeen fin...) ahora por suerte tengo la mitad del otro capitulo ya hacha, voy a actualizar mas pronto.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios!! Espero que les guste como va la historia.

**  
**

**Capítulo 1:** Caliente como el infierno

Un día normal en la torre de los titanes. En verdad, un día normal para toda la gente a lo largo de la ciudad. Excepto para una chica que se veía acechada por un peluche volador.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Kero con alegría, saltando sobre la cama de esta.

-Mmmfhh…- Raven se volteó y se tapó la cara con la almohada por toda respuesta.

-¿Qué te pasa, no pudiste dormir?

-Ya que lo mencionas, no- Raven se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el pelo, completamente despeinada- he estado soñando toda la noche con la alarma de la torre, y sonaba tan fuerte que me despertaba.

-¿Sólo eso?- Kero ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

-No se supone que te deba despertar un sonido en un sueño, sólo lo estás soñando ¿verdad?- se puso las pantuflas y se levantó para abrir la cortina- En realidad no sabía si era la alarma de la torre o la de un camión de bomberos, por que recuerdo haber visto fuego… pero ya que importa. Date la vuelta para que me cambie.

Kero se dio la vuelta mientras Raven se ponía su ropa de todos los días, y aprovecho para preguntar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

-Lo de siempre, meditar un poco, detener el robo de un banco, luchar contra Slade… pero tal vez hoy no, los domingos son ser más tranquilos.

-Bien, por que hay que empezar de inmediato a buscar las cartas Clow- le recordó Kero.

-Oh, eso- Raven se colocó la capa y se arregló el pelo frente al espejo- Casi lo había olvidado. ¿Y por donde se empieza?

-Bueno, pues, ejem… -tosió para intentar disimular que no tenía idea de dónde empezar a buscar- no hay un sitio fijo ni seguro por donde empezar a buscar¿me entiendes?- Kero voló hasta la ventana y contempló los techos de los edificios de la ciudad- Tienes que mantener los ojos bien abiertos y estar atenta a ver si sientes la presencia de las cartas Clow a tu alrededor, a cualquier lugar que vayas.

-¿Y cómo sabré si es una carta Clow?

-Te darás cuenta. No es como si pudieran confundirse con otro tipo de presencias¿o es que ves gente muerta todo el tiem…?- se detuvo al ver la expresión en la cara de Raven, y sonrió con incomodidad- Eh… no importa. Ya te darás cuenta.

-Si tú lo dices- Raven se dispuso a salir de su habitación cuando notó que Kero la seguía- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No esperarás dejarme aquí todo el día ¿verdad? Además no he desayunado.

-¿Estas loco¿Qué les diré a los titanes si te ven?

-No lo harán, puedo ocultarme- Kero se escondió tras un pliegue de la capa de Raven- ¡Oye, cuanto espacio hay aquí!

-De acuerdo- accedió Raven, viendo que no tenía sentido discutir- Sólo intenta no caerte en otra dimensión.

Rezando por que no se notara, Raven entró cruzó la puerta hacia el interior de la sala común de la torre, donde ya se encontraban todos los demás titanes, desayunando.

-Buenos dias, amiga Raven- saludó alegremente Starfire. Chico Bestia murmuró un indescifrable saludo por el cual se podía deducir que no estaba bien despierto todavía.

-Ey, Rae- saludó Cyborg a su muy particular estilo, desde la cocina donde estaba preparando el tocino para el desayuno.

-Hola Raven- Terra saludó desde la otra punta de la barra revolviendo su café.

Raven empezó a prepararse un té cuando Kero le recordó de manera muy sutil que él también quería desayunar.

-Oye- dijo desde algún lugar debajo de su capa- ¡Oye!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Raven entre dientes cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de los demás titanes.

-Agradecería algo para comer ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a desayunar estando aquí oculto?

-¿Y por que me preguntas a mí?

-¿Hola¡Por que tu me dijiste que no me haga ver por los demás en primer lugar!

Raven suspiró y se acercó a la heladera, fingiendo buscar agua mientras Kero saqueaba ésta a su gusto. En un minuto se había comido tres frutas, una dona y otras cosas más antes de regresar a esconderse bajo la capa de Raven. Ella ocupó su lugar de siempre en la mesa con su tasa de té.

-Listo. ¿Contento?

-¡Si!.

-Ahora déjame terminar mi desayuno.

-Oigan¿quién se ha llevado mi tofu?- preguntó Chico Bestia minutos después- ¡Vamos, no estoy bromeando!

-Sin ofender Bestita, pero ¿quién de aquí querría tu tofu?- preguntó Cyborg, mirándolo con confusión al igual que los otros titanes.

-Buen punto- Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros y cerró la heladera- Debo habérmelo comido.

-Buenos días- Robin entró apresuradamente a la sala, todavía arreglándose los guantes y acomodándose la capa.

-Hey Robin. ¿De cómo tan tarde?- bromeó Cyborg.

Robin murmuró algo como "me quedé dormido" y empezó a preparar su desayuno con toda diligencia.

-Vale, a todos nos pasa. Por suerte la mañana está…

La alarma de la torre empezó a atronar otra vez como casi todas las mañanas, en medio de la oración de Cyborg.

-… tranquila. Olvídenlo.- dijo, apartando su plato a un lado.

-¡Titanes, problemas!

Dos camiones de bomberos bloqueaban la calle, a estos se les sumaban los autos de la policía y una decena de curiosos, todos mirando expectantes al edificio en llamas en el centro de la cuadra. Los bomberos entraban y salían sacando a la gente y En un parpadeo, todo se había prendido fuego, decían los vecinos, se creía que a causa de una fuga de gas.

-¡Miren, son los titanes!

En un parpadeo, aparecieron cinco figuras borrosas que se pusieron a trabajar en el acto. Cyborg apartaba del camino metales retorcidos y sujetaba las paredes que estaban a punto de caerse, mientras que Robin y Starfire entraban velozmente al edificio para ayudar a los bomberos a sacar a toda la gente de adentro. Chico Bestia se había convertido en un dinosaurio de cuello muy largo y la gente escapaba de los pisos superiores deslizándose por su espalda hasta el piso, como un tobogán gigante. Terra mandaba volando lluvias de arena de unos edificios en construcción cercanos para ahogar las llamas, mientras Raven creaba campos de energía aquí y allá para evitar que el fuego se propagara a los edificios vecinos.

-¡Muy bien titanes, sigan así!- exclamó Robin saliendo del edificio.- Creo que ya sacamos a toda la gente.

-¡¡Ayuda!!- un grito desesperado vino de uno de los últimos pisos, cerca de donde estaban Terra y Raven.

-Yo creo que no. ¡Vamos!- exclamó Terra, saltando por una ventana desde la roca flotante que la mantenía en el aire. Raven apenas había cruzado la ventana cuando una ráfaga de aire caliente y humo se le fue a la cara. Tosiendo, cruzó la habitación lo más agachada que pudo para no asfixiarse. El lugar estaba tan consumido por las llamas que no había manera de que los bomberos pudieran llegar, ya que no quedaba casi nada de las escaleras.

-¿Terra?

-Por aquí- la voz de Terra sonaba distante entre el calor y el humo, pero Raven se las arregló para averiguar su origen, un cuarto al fondo de un pasillo.

Estaba a dos pasos de ahí cuando escuchó toses en algún sitio detrás de ella, y se estaba preguntando cuánta mas gente habría atrapada cuando cayó en que el sonido venía más exactamente desde debajo de su capa.

-¿¡Kero, que diablos haces aquí!?- exclamó al ver a Kero asomarse entre el ruedo de su túnica buscando aire.

-Mejor dicho¿qué diablos haces tú aquí?- dijo este, sobrevolando el suelo del pasillo.

-Mejor que te escondas otra vez, saldremos en un minuto- Raven alcanzó la puerta de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Terra salía de esta con un par de niños en brazos- ¿no queda nadie más?

-No- Terra emprendió el regreso hacia la ventana- Mejor apúrate por que esto se está por venir abajo.

Raven estaba por darse vuelta para seguirla pero no pudo hacerlo. De repente se sentía anclada al suelo por una inexplicable fuerza. Algo la oprimía y no la dejaba moverse de donde estaba.

"Que rayos… ¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó. Algo que venía de esa habitación que tenía a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta pero ahí no había nadie, tal como había dicho Terra. Pero entonces¿qué era eso que sentía, como si realmente hubiera alguien en ese cuarto?

-¡Raven!- llamó Terra desde el final del pasillo- ¿Qué esperas?

-Raven¿sientes eso?- Kero había salido otra vez desde debajo de su capa y la miraba ansioso, como si supiera que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Sí, pero… no entiendo qué es…- Raven avanzó unos pasos, internándose en la habitación en llamas. No tenía nada de extraño a simple vista, pero la sensación de opresión se hacía más fuerte.

Ya no escuchaba a Terra detrás de si, pero sí oía el crujir de las maderas alrededor suyo. Sabía que era probable que el techo se viniera abajo en cualquier momento, pero sin embargo continuaba caminando hacia el fondo de la habitación, sin saber por qué lo hacía.

-Raven, hay alguien aquí- le dijo kero de repente. La mente de Raven parecía andar un poco más lento de lo normal, no entendía por qué Kero decía eso cuando claramente no había nadie allí. Todo lo que llegaba a ver era fuego y un charco de agua en una esquina.

-Kero, aquí no hay nadie, mejor nos vamos…- dijo ella, pero antes de terminar siquiera la frase, algo había hecho click en su cabeza. ¿Por qué había un charco de agua en medio de un edificio en llamas? Pero antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo ya sabía que el charco no estaba más ahí. También esa extraña sensación que tenía parecía estar rotando alrededor de ella como una ráfaga de aire caliente haciendo torbellinos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se preguntó en voz alta, buscando por todo el cuarto el charco de agua, pero sin llegar a ver más de el que un destello plateado aquí y allá. Parecía como si estuviera escapándose de algo.

-¡Es lo que te decía!- exclamó Kero, alzándose en el aire- Es una presencia muy poderosa, es de una…

-¡Carta Clow!


	3. Capitulo 3

He vuelto!!!

Si, el capitulo es desesperantemente corto para mi gusto, pero lo mejor se viene en el otro, I promisse!!

Por lo que se ve, mi maquina está delirando con algunos virus y se los pasó al Mp4 (dónde se ha visto que te cobren $10 por sacar (mal, por cierto) DOS cochinos virus???? O.o)

Bueno, como sea…

Otra vez gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews!! (lo de Red X es una idea muy original, no se me habia ocurrido... ya veré que hago... igual gracias Gise!!)

**Capítulo 3:** Atrapados sin salida

-¡Raven, por allá!- Kero señaló hacia la otra punta de la habitación donde el movedizo charco de agua se había detenido por un momento.. Ahora Raven entendía a lo que se refería, su presencia era inconfundible; como si se tratara de una persona a la que conocía antes, aunque técnicamente no era una persona.

Eso, mas el sentimiento de peligro de que el edificio podía derrumbarse de un momento al otro,, no le facilitaban mucho la tarea de pensar que diablos hacía ahora.

-¿Qué tipo de carta será?- se preguntó raven en voz alta, avanzando de a poco a la esquina donde estaba el charco.

-Por como luce, diría que es la carta "Wattery"

-¿"Wattery"¿El agua?- a la mención de esta palabra, el charco se agitó levemente y empezó a burbujear como si hirviera.

-¡Ten cuidado, es una carta muy fuerte!- advirtió Kero sin apartarle la vista de encima- Intentará atacarte para defenderse.

Pero la carta se veía tan dispuesta a atacar como Raven a comer tofu. Una forma sinuosa y tambaleante se alzaba desde la superficie, disolviéndose en al instante y volviéndose a formar en unos pocos segundos en los que Raven creía ver los ojos de una criatura y un destello que parecía de…¿miedo?

Era miedo, no cabía duda alguna. Aquella carta no sería humana, pero Raven igual podía percibir los sentimientos de la carta, y esta estaba definitivamente aterrada, aterrada por todo el fuego que tenía a su alrededor.

-No me va a atacar- dijo Raven con total convicción, acercándose más a la carta.

-¿Qué¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Kero, muy desconcertado.

-Está asustada, no va a atacar a nadie mientras se vea rodeada por este fuego- explicó mientras extendía los brazos e inmediatamente las paredes y el techo empezaban a brillar con un resplandor de magia oscura, la cual sofocaba las llamas a su alrededor.

Raven hizo su mejor esfuerzo para alejar las llamas de la carta, rodeándola con un círculo protector de energía, y mientras lo hacía la carta iba recuperando su forma poco a poco. Una cara casi humana, pero con aletas muy raras en las orejas y cabello largísimo, que asomaba del charco de agua que era antes.

-Listo, ahora captúrala rápido- indicó Kero.

La llave que Raven llevaba colgando del cuello empezó a brillar sólo con el roce de sus dedos, y empezó a emitir un brillo cálido mientras se elevaba frente a ella.

-llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad- recitó Raven, profundamente concentrada- muestra tu verdadera forma ante Raven, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡¡Libérate!!

La llave cambió y se convirtió en el báculo azul de la última vez, Raven lo agarró con firmeza y enfrentó a la carta.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces…. ¡Carta Clow!

Golpeó en el aire con el báculo y se produjo una onda de energía que parecía llenar toda la habitación. La silueta de una carta se formó en la punta del báculo y el ser de agua entró dentro de esta sin más trámites. La carta, ya completamente formada, voló sola hasta las manos de Raven.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Kero, pero la alegría le duró poco. Hubo un sonoro crujido y una parte del techo en llamas se vino abajo tanto en el pasillo a sus espaldas como delante de ellos. Raven saltó hacia atrás y lo esquivó por unos centímetros; con la captura de la carta, casi se le había olvidado que estaban adentro de un edificio en llamas.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se preguntó- estamos atrapados.

-Hay que apagar el fuego. Usa la carta, pero primero escribe tu nombre en ella.

-¿Y con qué se supone que voy a escribirlo?- preguntó Raven lanzándole una mirada de "mira las cosas que se te ocurren en momentos como este". Empezó a mirar alrededor a ver si hallaba aunque fuera un lápiz, cuando Kero se acercó y le tendió un bolígrafo.

-Toma- Raven lo recibió con cierta sorpresa- ¡Muy mal hecho¿Qué no sabes que siempre dejes llevar uno encima? Es muy importante si vas a ser la cazadora de cartas.

-Si es tan importante¿cómo es que nunca lo habías mencionado?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo mientras escribía su nombre al pie de la carta.

-Bueno, esto… ejem… ¡ya lo sabes para la próxima vez!- terminó Kero, simulando estar enfadado, mientras Raven ponía los ojos en blanco.

Activó la carta como Kero le había enseñado, y esta sin esperar ninguna orden se lanzó a volar por toda la habitación, apagando las llamas en el acto. Luego salió por el pasillo y se perdió de vista entre el humo.

-Lleva mucho rato ahí dentro- a pesar de que sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola, Terra ya empezaba a preocuparse un poco.

-Seguramente saldrá de un momento a otro- aseguró Robin- Estará tratando de apagar las llamas desde adentro.

Los cinco titanes tenían la vista clavada en el edificio, parados al frente del grupo de curiosos, cerca de los carros de bomberos. Estos seguían trabajando, reduciendo visiblemente las llamas casi sin esfuerzo. El fuego se había extendido tanto por el frente que era imposible para nadie volver a entrar, y (ninguno de los titanes quería siquiera imaginarse eso ahora) extremadamente difícil salir.

Después de unos quince segundos que parecieron una eternidad, las llamas empezaron a reducirse drásticamente y se levantó un humo denso de los restos del edificio, de tal modo que nadie en la calle era capaz de ver nada de lo que tenía delante.

-¡Viejo!- exclamó Chico Bestia entre toses- si Raven también nos diera una mano con el humo, sería grandioso ahora mismo.

-Todo yo- rezongó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Raven?- preguntó Chico Bestia girando en redondo- ¡Auch!

-Más cuidado, Bestita.

-¡Oh, amiga Raven, es bueno verte sana y salva!- dijo la voz de Starfire, que flotaba de algún sitio cercano.

-Bueno, no sé si exactamente verte- comentó Cyborg.

-Denme un momento- Raven hizo otro amplio movimiento con los brazos y el humo se alejó inmediatamente de ellos, mostrándoles a una Raven aplastantemente calma.

-¿Están todos ustedes bien?

-Nosotros sí¿y tú?- preguntó Cyborg.

-De maravilla. El fuego está casi extinto por completo, pero sería bueno que los bomberos den una ojeada otra vez por las dudas.

-Genial entonces. Mientras tanto, propongo que nos vayamos a casa. Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó, y no sé ustedes, pero ahora mismo me está entrando el hambre.

-Viejo, pero si acabas de desayunar- protestó Chico Bestia.

-Coincido con Cyborg- apuntó Terra- Nada abre el apetito como un incendio.

Entre los comentarios de admiración de la gente alrededor suyo, los titanes emprendieron el regreso a casa, marchando todos en animada fila, salvo por el último integrante de la misma, que permanecía callado y miraba con suspicacia a cierta chica de cabello oscuro.


	4. Capítulo 4

Siii!! Cuarto capítulo!! Gracias otra vez por los reviews, me encanta leerlos nn

Me parece que el capitulo anterior escribí el nombre de la carta "Watery" con dos t, me confundí, es con una sola nn'

Como sea... enjoy!**  
**

**Capítulo 4:** La calma antes de la tormenta

La noche era tranquila y cálida, ideal para salir a pasear por la orilla del mar o sólo contemplar en silencio las luces de la ciudad desde el piso más alto… pero infortunadamente esta no era la idea de diversión de la mayoría de los titanes.

-¡Noche de películas!- un Cyborg muy alegre apareció con varios dvd, latas de gaseosa y pop corn en los brazos, mientras Raven pensaba con desánimo que debería dejar los momentos de tranquilidad para otro día.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?- preguntó al fin, ocupando un sitio en un extremo del sofá.

-Nada con incendios, por favor- Starfire volvió de la cocina con un tacho de helado- todavía no consigo quitarme todas las cenizas de encima.

-Y tampoco de terror- apuntó Chico Bestia, y al ver que los demás lo miraban extrañados agregó- es que no queremos que Raven se asuste¿verdad?

No llegó ni a reírse de su propio chiste, que ya se veía levantado por el aire y encerrado en una alacena de la cocina detrás del mostrador por una gran garra oscura salida de no sabía donde, y para el momento en que pudo salir la película ya iba por las primeras escenas, así que ocupó su lugar en silencio lo más alejado posible de Raven.

La noche transcurrió demasiado lentamente para el gusto de ésta. Le urgía ir a acostarse al menos por un rato antes de la cena, pero no quería levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros. No sabía por qué se sentía cansada, pero tenía la ligera idea de que se debía a la captura de la carta esa misma tarde, sólo era cuestión de preguntarle a Kero (quien estaba causando estragos en la sala de entretenimientos de la torre, aprovechando que los titanes estaban bien lejos de esa habitación, para explorar la colección de videojuegos de Cyborg y Chico Bestia)

-¡Atentos, esta es la parte en la que va a explotar todo!- exclamó Chico Bestia emocionado.

Incluso Raven clavó la mirada en la pantalla con expectación, pero la única explosión que vieron fue una con chispas y todo, que sacudió entera la pantalla del televisor y resonó por todo el cuarto con un desagradable crujido. Las luces se apagaron y los envolvió un olor de cables quemados.

-Sí que explotó- comentó Starfire desde un rincón de las sombras.

-¡Chico Bestia, que demonios metiste en el dvd!- lo reprendió Cyborg, activando las luces retraíbles de sus hombros.

-¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro!

-Fue una falla eléctrica muy grande- apuntó Terra, examinando la toma de corriente de la pared- Ha derretido todo el cable.

-¡Oh, viejo, el televisor!- bramó Cyborg- ¡Debe estar completamente quemado por dentro!

-¡Les dije que yo no tuve nada que ver!- se defendió Chico Bestia.

-Fue sólo un golpe de corriente. Sólo hay que volver a encender las fuentes de energía- dijo Raven en tono neutro, de "para qué armar tanto escándalo"

-Y en el resto de la ciudad si hay luz- dijo Terra, mirando por la ventana- Fue eso, una subida de tensión.

-No es tan fácil- Robin había sacado una pequeña linterna de su cinturón y apuntaba con ella a las paredes y al techo- ¿Huelen eso? La instalación entera se quemó, como si hubiera caído un rayo en la torre.

-¿Rayo? No sentí ningún rayo- Chico Bestia se rascó la cabeza. En ese momento, un trueno retumbó ensordecedoramente sobre sus cabezas y algunos relámpagos iluminaron la noche- ¡Rayos!

-Aguarda¿Que no tenemos ni un mísero pararrayos aquí?- se preguntó Cyborg- Y de ser así, la torre entera estaría chamuscada, no sólo esta habitación. Mira- se abrió la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el pasillo y este seguía perfectamente iluminado como siempre- las demás luces están bien, ha sido una falla puntual de la tensión eléctrica de esta sala, menos mal por que si no habría que reemplazar cada cable en la…

Su frase fue cortada por otro retumbar en el exterior, y al instante todos los focos del pasillo estallaron a la vez como si fueran uno.

-Fantástico, para qué habré abierto la boca…

-Eso no fue un rayo normal- Raven se puso de pie con ímpetu.

-Sólo está en la torre, todas las casas de la ciudad aún tienen luz- informó Terra aún junto a la ventana.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- Cyborg alcanzó la otra punta del pasillo y abrió la puerta de otra habitación, pero al instante esta se quedó a oscuras, y lo mismo pasó en cada habitación que revisaron los titanes. Afuera, atronaban los rayos mientras se preparaba lo que sería una importante tormenta eléctrica.

-Esperen- dijo Robin de repente y todos se congelaron en su sitio- Cyborg¿cómo están los sistemas de seguridad?

-Completamente fundidos- dijo Cyborg- La torre está desprotegida.

-Como me lo temía. Esto es un ataque planeado- explicó- subir la tensión eléctrica para anular la seguridad de la torre y dejarnos sin luz, y por consiguiente ciegos para defendernos de cualquier ataque. Claramente, el Doctor luz está detrás de todo esto.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Starfire con un escalofrío- Pudo haber sobrecargado la fuente de poder desde afuera de la torre para arruinar las alarmas y así poder entrar.

-¡Y está adentro de la torre ahora mismo!- exclamó Cyborg.

-Entonces no hay que quedarnos quietos. ¡Titanes, sepárense! Manden una señal si lo encuentran.

Cada uno se fue en una dirección distinta. Raven enfiló muy disimuladamente por el pasillo que daba a la sala de entretenimientos, y sólo cuando estuvo segura de que no había ningún titán cerca se atrevió a llamar en voz baja a Kero.

-¿Kero, estás ahí?

-Raven¿qué ha pasado¡Estaba en la mitad de mi juego!- se quejó Kero. Por el sonido de su voz, estaba a escasos dos metros de ella.

-Creo que estamos bajo ataque- dijo esta escuetamente- Se ha roto la seguridad de la torre.

-Ok, eso es mucho más grave- aceptó Kero.

Raven se dio vuelta y regresó por el mismo pasillo, ya que este era un callejón sin salida. A pesar de su naturaleza, encontraba esta oscuridad extrañamente opresiva y asfixiante. Literalmente sentía que le faltaba el aire conforme avanzaba, con Kero a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó este después de unos metros de pasillo en tinieblas.

-Empezaron a estallar todas las luces de la torre- explicó Raven, asomándose con cautela por el final del pasillo iluminado- Los cables han sido quemados desde adentro. Puede ser obra de uno de nuestros enemigos, Dr. Luz, o a lo mejor…

Un sonido de chisporroteo la hizo girar en redondo sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca mientras un potente chasquido se dejaba oír a lo largo de todo el pasillo y las luces empezaban a reventar una por una con rapidez alarmante, dejando una estela negra chamuscada justo por el sitio donde iba el cable debajo del cielorraso.

-¡Que demonios…!

-…o a lo mejor fue eso lo que quemó tus cables- apuntó Kero de manera casual, como quien observa los relámpagos en la noche.

-Eso no fue un golpe de corriente normal- dijo Raven, notando algo por primera vez en la noche.

-Tienes razón. Es la presencia de una Carta Clow.

Antes de que pudieran decir o hacer nada más, un potente resplandor les llegó desde una ventana. Cuando Raven corrió a ver, sólo vio un rayo que partía rápidamente desde la torre en dirección a la ciudad.

-¡Maldición!- gritó, y en un parpadeo había abierto la ventana y saltado por ella.

No había que ser un genio para saber que una vez que la carta llegara a la ciudad, haría volar cada farola y cada fusible sin detenerse ante nada, y que lo más probable era que causara un incendio, y es por eso que tenía que detenerla primero.

Kero volaba con dificultad detrás de ella, ya que no le era muy fácil volar a su ritmo, y hasta creía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de sus amigos que la llamaban desde la torre, pero no podía pararse a dar explicaciones. Surcó el aire veloz como aquel mismo rayo, con su capa ondeando furiosamente al viento y su rostro helándose por el aire tan frio de la noche. Ya casi alcanzaba a la carta, y ahora estaba a una distancia más prudente para sacar su llave.

-¡Libérate!- dijo, y la llave se convirtió en el bastón con forma de cuervo.

El rayo aceleró la velocidad y se aventuró entre las calles de la ciudad, haciendo volar en pedazos cualquier fuente de luz cercana.

-¿Qué demonios será esto? Dr. Light no se mueve tan rápido

El rayo empezó alcanzó los primeros edificios, saltando de techo en techo con la agilidad de un gato, adentrándose más en la ciudad, y por cada sitio que pasaba este se quedaba a oscuras instantáneamente.

"Lástima para él que la oscuridad sea mi elemento" pensó Raven, moviendose con agilidad entre los edificios y por las calles a oscuras. alrededor, la gente no entendía nada y por suerte ninguno miraba para arriba, tan concentrados estaban en no chocarse entre si en la oscuridad.

Conforme pasaba por más edificios, su louz se hacía más y más potente y empezaba a arrojar chispas en varias direcciones, y a juzgar po que no se apuraba, aún no había notado que Raven lo estaba siguiendo.

"Mejor así" pensó ella, observando que el rayo se detenía por un momento en el borde de una azotea, como si mirara hacia abajo desde allí, tratando de decidir a dónde se iba a dirigir ahora "si no lo detengo rápido se va a hacer muy poderoso y no voy a poder sellarlo… pero me pregunto qué tipo de carta es"

Se acercó por detrás con cautela, sin hacer ningún sonido, con el báculo ya en la mano. Aquella criatura parecía estar hecha de electricidad pura, y no le veía ninguna forma.

En el cielo volvieron a atronar los truenos y relámpagos, iluminando la noche por un segundo, un ífimo segundo en el que Raven comprendió algo.

-¡Eso es!- gritó por encima del estruendo- ¡Tu eres "Thunder"!

La carta se dio vuelta, lista para atacar. De entre los chispazos de electricidad se distinguía la forma de un animal grande, de cuatro patas, que se agazapaba para lanzar un furioso ataque, pero Raven fue más rápida.

-"Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces"- recitó, apuntando el báculo- "¡Carta Clow!"

Thunder se quedó como congelado en medio del salto, y empezó a deshacerse en una corriente eléctrica que se reunió en un punto cercano el báculo en la forma de una carta. Sta voló hacia la mano abierta de Raven, quien la examinó bajo la luz de otro relámpago. Era el mismo animal corpulento que había intentado atacarla, con la forma de un perro y la mirada furiosa.

"Que eso te enseñe a no destruir la propiedad privada" pensó Raven, poniendo la carta con las demás y observando el conjunto con satisfacción. Ya iba atrapando muchas cartas en poco tiempo y aunque no sabía cuantas eran, estaba segura de que para fin de año ya las habría capturado a todas.

Los truenos volvieron a oirse con mayor intensidad, ya tenía la tormenta encima de su cabeza.

"Seguro que estuvo en la torre todo este tiempo hasta que sintió la tormenta y decidió salir" observó a su alrededor, donde las luces empezaban a volver en todas las casas y negocios ahora que la carta estaba sellada. "Mejor vuelvo antes de que los demás se…"

Pero otra presencia la alertó, y esta no era tan sutil como la de una carta. Algo se movía en la terraza de otro edificio, justo detrás de ella.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó tentativamente, empuñando con fuerza el báculo que estaba semi escondido detrás de su espalda. Observó con atención la cornisa, por donde se movían sombras y bultos que no alcanzaba a ver; estaba en clara desventaja desde esa posición, pues el edificio vecino era mucho más alto de modo que no podía ver a quien fuera que estaba ahí. Estaba por decirle que mostrara cuando un sonido la detuvo: se oía como una invocación, pero lo sorprendente no era lo que decía si no quién lo decía.

-"Honorables y reverendas deidades de las cuatro direcciones"- una sombra se destacó de las otras, dibujando sobre el cielo la silueta de una persona agachada- "Honorables dioses del oro, madera, agua, fuego, tierra, viento, trueno y relámpago"…

-¿¡Qué demonios…!?- Raven apretó los puños, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-"Concentren su luz tenue para formar un rayo- muchos haces de luz empezaron a surgir de la nada y se agruparon en un punto de la silueta, brillando en el aire sobre lo que parecía un pequeño cuadrado de madera- "¡Lo ordeno en este instante!"

Las luces salieron disparadas hacia Raven, quien no se movió ni un centímetro, y las luces la envolvieron a ella sin causarle ningún daño aparente. La figura en el techo se irguió lentamente y un relámpago muy potente los iluminó a ambos.

-Lo sabía- dijo con frialdad- Eras tú todo este tiempo, y bajo mis propias narices.

-¿¿Robin??- dijo Raven en un susurro, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. El líder de los titanes se aproximó nada más que dos pasos al borde de la cornisa, saliendo de entre las sombras hacia un círculo de luz que provenía de los focos de la calle. Tenía ese tablero cuadrado en una mano y, a pesar de que sos ojos estaban cubiertos por la máscara, Raven sabía que debajo de ella su mirada era dura y calculadora.

-Entrégame las Cartas Clow, Raven. Ahora.


	5. Capitulo 5

Me perdi en las montañas del Destinoooo!!! Siii, se que estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar, epro es que me empezò a llover la escuela en la cabeza... recien que faltan dos semanas para acabar las clases y los profes se dan cuenta de que nos enseñaron incluso menos de lo normal por que se han pasado el año de paro, y ahora nos entierran con avalanchas de fotocopias, aaaah malditossss!!!

Como sea, aqui hay un capitulo que honestamente... no me acordaba que lo tenia no me mates por favor, juro que los siguientes vendran mas rapido. Aunque el sexto capitulo, por donde se lo mire, es de relleno, que le vamos a hacer...

Como sea, gracias por leerme, comentar y tener tanta paciencia!!

Capítulo 5: El rival de Raven

-¡Ya me oíste Raven!- Robin se irguió en pose desafiante y extendió el brazo hacia ella- Dame las cartas Clow

-Tu… ¿cómo sabes de las cartas?- Raven se quedó helada, incapaz se moverse más que para sujetar con firmeza las cartas detrás de la espalda.

-Eso no importa ahora, pero llevo mucho tiempo tras ellas y no permitiré que se me escapen otra vez- con un salto mortal bajó de la cornisa y aterrizó ágilmente a escasos metros de ella, pero Raven no retrocedió- estaban tan cerca todo este tiempo, lo sabía…

Robin avanzó decididamente hacia ella, con aquel extraño tablero oscilando en su mano izquierda.

-Así que tu eras la cazadora de las cartas- repitió más para si, como si no se lo pudiera creer. Estaba a menos de un metro de ella, con la mano extendida con premura- Pero eso ya no es necesario nunca más. Solo entrégame las cartas y ya no tienes que seguir haciéndolo.

Raven retrocedió dos pasos, aferrando con firmeza el bastón en su mano derecha, lista para pegarle un golpe con este si era necesario.

-No, olvídalo- se negó, recuperando un poco su tono valiente. Estaba decidida a no dejarse amedrentar esta vez. Si algo tenía seguro es que sería pésima idea separarse de las cartas- ¿Para que las quieres, de todos modos¿Qué sabes tú de las cartas Clow?

-Bastante más de lo que tú sabes, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Robin de manera cortante- no tengo por qué explicarte nada ahora, sólo entrégalas antes de que empiece a perder la paciencia.

El Chico Maravilla y la Cazadora continuaron avanzando y retrocediendo hasta que esta última se encontró en al mismo borde de la cornisa, acorralada por su propio líder.

-¿Crees que me vas a asustar?- lo desafió con fiereza, tanto asombrada como dolida por la actitud de su valiente líder, compañero de equipo y amigo de muchos años. Si iban a jugar al juego del gato y el ratón, pues no le convencía mucho el papel de ratón

-No es lo que pretendo- explicó Robin, echando mano a todo el autocontrol del que era capaz- No quiero hacer o decir nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme después, y confío en que coincidirás conmigo, así que si me das las cartas sin pelear podemos pretender que no pasó nada y…

-¿Que quieres decir con "no pasó nada"¿Te refieres a pasar por alto el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana estás en todo este asunto de las cartas y ni siquiera quieres explicarme por qué?

-Si vamos a eso, tampoco me has explicado la gran cosa.

-No me preguntaste- espetó Raven con sarcasmo.- No es la gran historia, encontré un viejo libro, lo abrí y salió Kero de adentro de él…

-¿Kero?- preguntó Robin, por primera vez extrañado desde que habían empezado a hablar- ¿No hablarás de Kerberos, la bestia del Sello?

-Si, de él hablo.

-¿Pero cómo Kerberos podría haberte elegido a ti como "card-captors"?- Ok, eso era cruzarse de la raya.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó Raven ya muy irritada.

-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti- dijo robin simplemente, aunque Raven sabía que había algo más detrás.

-Sí, eso es justamente parte de nuestro plan- comentó esta entre dientes. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina, pensando qué podía hacer; estaba esperando un momento en el que Robin se descuidara para escaparse, pero como esto no ocurría pensó que no le quedaría otra que saltar de la cornisa y volar hasta la calle, varios metros más abajo.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo podía continuar escapándose? Era un poco difícil cuando vivías en bajo el mismo techo que tu perseguidor…

-¡Raven¡Robin!

-¿A dónde están?

Las voces de los demás titanes se iban acercando de a poco, por lo que tuvieron que interrumpir la discusión. Robin se alejó unos pasos de la cornisa, aún con una mirada de odio clavada en su compañera de equipo.

-Esto no se acaba aquí- advirtió en voz baja, mientras Raven se alejaba también del borde y escondía bajo su capa las cartas y la llave en el preciso momento que los demás titanes aparecían en la misma cornisa en la que Robin había aparecido.

-Aquí están. ¿Están bien los dos?

-¿Lo agarraron?

-¿Era Light, verdad?

-Sí, era él, pero no pudimos agarrarlo- explicó Robin para tratar de salvar un poco la situación- pero con la paliza que le dimos no creo que vuelva por aquí n un rato- Raven se limitó a asentir sin decir una palabra. Era maestra a la hora de disimular, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar su máscara de indiferencia ante el shock de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Mejor así, y que rece por que no lo agarre yo primero- dijo Cyborg- Su pequeño chistecito me va a tener toda la noche reemplazando cables.

-Sí, viejo- puntualizó Chico Bestia- pero míralo de este modo: ahora tenemos la oportunidad de explorar la programación de trasnoche.

-No, tú te irás a la cama Bestita. Ya sabes cómo te pones cuando te desvelas.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg discutían el derecho del primero a quedarse levantado el tiempo que quisiera mientras Starfire y Robin especulaban sobre el posible paradero de Dr. Light, y Terra miraba alrededor en la noche, a los relámpagos que estallaban sobre sus cabezas, cuando reparó en la expresión en la cara de Raven y se le ocurrió que algo no andaba bien.

-Volvamos a la torre- propuso Terra de inmediato.

Ni bien llegaron, Raven corrió a su dormitorio sin dar muchas explicaciones a nadie. Necesitaba esconderse de una vez para pensar, pensar en lo que había pasado, pensar en qué hacer… y sobre todo para hablar con Kero.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, con una docena de velas alrededor suyo en el suelo o sobre los muebles, sacó las cartas para examinarlas.

-Ah, Raven, no te oí llegar. Veo que atrapaste a "Thunder"- comentó Kero, acercándose desde atrás.

-Aquí estás- Raven lo miró de reojo- ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Bueno… como que me quedé dormido esperándote- Kero señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza, donde Raven vio que la almohada estaba un poco hundida.

-No sabes lo que ha pasado- empezó Raven, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe tenue en la puerta.

-¿Raven, se puede?

-Es Terra- Kero voló a abrir la puerta y Terra entró en la habitación, llevando una vela en mano.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con ansias, dejando la vela en el suelo con las demás- ¿La agarraste, verdad?

-Si- Raven le tendió la carta y Terra la observó con fascinación- pero tengo un problema más grande ahora, escuchen…

Les relató todo lo ocurrido con Robin y su extraño tablero.

-No te puedo creer- dijo Terra con la boca abierta- ¡Es una locura!

-Y que lo digas.

-Nunca había oído hablar de ese chico antes- dijo Kero, completamente desorientado-¿Dices que su apellido es Grayson? Veré qué averiguo de él. Mientras tanto evita estar cerca de él, no creo que pueda quitarte las cartas pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

-Yo puedo enfrentarlo llegado el caso- afirmó ella. No era ninguna débil ni mucho menos cobarde, en especial ahora que estaba molesta. Esto era algo personal de ahora en más, sólo por tratarse de Robin, ella que lo conocía tan bien (o al menos creía conocerlo) que estaban conectados en una manera tan única… Evidentemente, el método que tenía para ocultar las cosas sí que había funcionado, o si no ella se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que algo no era como parecía…

-De todos modos es mejor evitar enfrentamientos- razonó Terra- Los demás van a sospechar si los ven peleándose por ahí¿no crees?

-Eso es cierto, mejor no hagas nada por ahora- le aconsejó Kero- Déjame ver que puedo averiguar.

-No hay mucho. Viene de una familia de acróbatas de circo, sus padres y hermano murieron durante un ataque, vivió muchos años con Bruce Wayne y pelea contra el crimen desde entonces- explicó Raven- Nada que lo relacione ni remotamente con las cartas Clow.

-Como dije, yo me encargo- la cortó Kero, tratando de quitarle algo de peso al asunto.

-Y yo lo ayudaré- aseguró Terra, recogiendo su vela del suelo- pero ahora creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Raven se asomó por el pasillo después de que Terra saliera y observó a su alrededor con tensión. Era particularmente extraño e incómodo saber que tu recientemente declarado posible enemigo podía aparecer de un momento a otro por ese mismo pasillo. Frunció el entrecejo ante esta idea. Definitivamente, tenía que haber un error…

-Bueno, ya está- se escuchó a un cansado Cyborg desde el otro extremo en sombras- al menos pude reconectar el sistema general de alarma para que podamos dormir tranquilos esta noche, mañana a la luz del dia seguiré con el resto. Me voy a dormir que me caigo de cansancio.

-Cambio y fuera, señor- bromeó Chico Bestia, y después no se escuchó nada más.

Raven cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de si, y sólo por las dudas le aplicó un hechizo especial para asegurarla, pues no quería sorpresas a media noche.

La sensación de que la cabeza le daba vueltas no mejoró mucho cuando se acostó. Sabía que en este estado de conmoción le era imposible analizar nada objetivamente, pero ¿desde cuándo era analizable nada de lo que acababa de pasar? Desde el hecho que conociera las cartas Clow hasta su repentino cambio de personalidad, nada le cuadraba.

-…nas noches, Rae- murmuró Kero, hecho un ovillo, desde la otra punta de la almohada.

-Buenas noches- contestó ella, decidiendo dejar el "no me llames 'Rae'" para la mañana siguiente.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: Un minuto de paz, por favor…

Vaya¿siguen ahí? Me sorprende. Pensaba que con lo que había visto hasta ahora habrían decidido que lo más sensato era dejar de lee y alejarse de aquí lo más pronto posible. Es lo que yo hubiera hecho de tener la oportunidad.

¿Que si la tuve? Es probable; de seguro en algún momento entre que puse mis manos sobre ese bastón y me fui a acostar la noche que descubrí aquello sobre Robin debo haber habido más de una oportunidad del tipo "si quieres renunciar, este es el momento". Pero ocurre que no me di cuenta.

Así que aquí me tienen, echa un manojo de nervios y peor que si estuviera metida en un tanque de pirañas. Es exactamente lo mismo, no tienes idea de cuándo van a atacar, pero sabes que va a ser feo. Y sé que en algún momento, Robin hará el primer movimiento. Y va a ser feo.

Tal vez no en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, pero créanme cuando les digo que una de estas situaciones es más que perjudicial para el grupo. Apenas han pasado dos días y ya no creo que pueda aguantar otro minuto más en la torre. Ya me he salteado la última misión, y encima con una excusa de lo más patética (les dije que me sentía mal, por suerte Terra se avivó de decir que se quedaría conmigo hasta que los demás volvieran) Se trataba de algo pequeño, un simple robo a un banco, nada que no pudieran manejar. En cambio, yo lo veía como la oportunidad perfecta para Robin de tenderme miles de emboscadas… o tal vez solo me estaba poniendo paranoica.

Por lo menos, en esos cuarenta o cincuenta minutos que se fueron todos, al fin pude tener un poco de paz y dejar de refugiarme en mi habitación todo el día (aunque cabe decir que nadie notó la diferencia) y al fin tuvimos una oportunidad para hablar con más libertad.

-Fuimos a la biblioteca a buscar en los archivos de la ciudad, en los periódicos viejos y en cualquier lugar que se nos ocurrió y no encontramos nada sobre Robin o de su familia- me contó Terra ese mismo día, mientras Kero volaba a sus anchas por la sala de estar de la torre, y yo me preparaba un té- Tendremos que ir a buscar directamente a los archivos de la ciudad de Gotham, por que en internet no hay nada tampoco.

-¡Eso de internet está genial!- apuntó Kero desde el aire, bajando cada tanto a robarse una galleta del tarro que estaba sobre la mesada.

-Tengo la impresión de que no servirá de nada- dije yo- Algo como eso no es de lo que encuentras en un periódico.

-No sé tú, pero al menos yo quiero una explicación- dijo Kero con firmeza- Algún indicio de eventos sospechosos en su familia, alguna posibilidad de que pudiera haber estado en China o a Inglaterra al menos por un día, algo… esa especie de tablero de madera que me describiste, me recuerda a una antigua brújula que solía tener Clow, y como éste era de ascendencia inglesa y china, tiene que haber sido en alguno de esos lugares donde ese chico la consiguió.

-Viajaban con el circo, claro que hay una posibilidad de que llegaran a China o Inglaterra- dije con aplomo. Ni siquiera se me ocurría pensar que era inusual que un circo de la ciudad de Gotham viajara a la china, para ese momento ya estaba completamente frustrada.

-Pero eso no explica cómo tomó contacto con las cartas Clow- Kero aterrizó en la mesada y arrimó una taza con su plato y una cuchara.

-Bueno, eso es más difícil- Terra resopló con cansancio. Sacó otra taza para si - A menos que nos lo diga él, por que eso definitivamente no puede estar en un registro cualquiera.

Llené en silencio las tazas de Kero y de Terra y nos sentamos los tres a tomar el té en silencio.

Era curioso, ahí me encontraba yo con las últimas dos personas con las que esperaría encontrarme tomando el té en la cocina de la torre de los titanes. Y sin embargo ahí estábamos, confabulando entre los tres para tratar de aclarar este misterio.

-Estoy cansada de esto- estallé de repente- No puedo seguir aquí encerrada en la torre pretendiendo ante los demás que nada ha pasado.

-Nadie dice que tienes que estar encerrada en la torre- Terra se encogió de hombros, diciendo esto como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-Eso es cierto- Kero apuró el resto de su té y volvió a atacar el tarro de galletas.- Podemos salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, así también te despejas un poco. No sirve intentar buscar las cartas si estás con la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿Ah? Pero¿qué le diremos a los demás titanes? Se supone que me quedé en la torre por que no me sentía bien- argumenté yo, sentada inmóvil delante de mi taza mientras Terra y Kero ya se habían puesto en movimiento.

-No importa, puedes decirles que ya te sentías bien y salimos a buscarlos o algo por el estilo- decidí seguir a Terra por el pasillo mientras esta hablaba, sujetando aún mi taza en una mano- Tu misma dijiste que no soportabas estar más tiempo en la torre.

-Sí, pero…

-Ni se diga- me interrumpió Kero, revoloteando alrededor mío- ¡Anda, no seas aburrida!

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor- Terra salió hecha un torbellino de su habitación, secundada por Kero- No te quedes ahí, deja esa taza y vamos.

Y así me vi arrastrada afuera por las dos últimas personas que yo esperaría que me arrastrasen afuera. Kero iba escondido en un pequeño bolso cruzado que llevaba Terra, asomando la cabeza cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Caminamos por una zona apartada de la ciudad, pasamos frente a un viejo planetario y alrededor del estanque de un parque. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y los titanes no habían tratado de llamarnos al comunicador, lo cual era bueno. Realmente apreciaba la paz de ese parque tan tranquilo.

-¿Lo ves? A que no era tan mala idea después de todo- Terra caminaba sin prisa, con cuidado de no sacudir demasiado el bolso. Sólo se veían los ojos de Kero asomando de éste, esperando que desapareciera a lo lejos el último chico con su perro para poder salir.

-La verdad que no- concedí yo.

-Cuando estás despejada y con la mente tranquila es más fácil sentir las cartas a tu alrededor.- Kero salio del interior del bolso, volando a poca altura sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Vamos- le reprochó Terra- ni que fuera a encontrarse con una carta ahora mismo a la vuelta de la esqui…

Entonces, un estallido, a lo lejos.

El suelo se movió bajo sus pies por las ondas de impacto de algo que venía desde el centro de la ciudad, unas pocas cuadras más allá.

Flotaban nubecillas de polvo sobre los edificios, como si hubieran tirado tierra desde el cielo.

-…na- acabó Terra inconscientemente, mirando con curiosidad a lo lejos, a la nube de polvo- Vale, olviden lo que dije.

Raven ni siquiera necesitaba acercarse para saber lo que era.

-Desde aquí mismo puedo sentir su presencia.

-Si, es muy fuerte- Kero oteó al horizonte, expectante- ¡Vamos!


	7. Capitulo 7

Weee... algo le paso al capitulo anterior... se mezclo con este... sorry!! Ya lo arregle, me estoy matando masomenos para escribir este fic... T.T es que ya tengo que rendir las finales, y ahi si no quiero saber nada mas con la secundaria, adios para siempre!!

Ehhhh bueno, volviendo a lo que estaba...

Capitulo 7: Planes frustrados

Reinaba la confusión en el centro: ambulancias, policía, reporteros, camiones de bomberos, todos sobre la calle, donde un montón de hierros retorcidos y humeantes mostraban el lugar donde, minutos antes, había un colectivo estacionado.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- se preguntó Terra en voz alta, y no tardó alguien en contestarle: un coche bomba.

-Miren, son las titanes- dijo alguien. El jefe de policía se adelantó hacia ellas.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse, en realidad- explicó, haciendo un gesto hacia lo que quedaba del bus- Por fortuna no había nadie adentro, sólo estaba estacionado mientras los conductores realizaban el cambio de turno.

Raven asintió, sin decir una palabra, y se acercó a examinar más de cerca. Algunos oficiales del escuadrón de bombas retiraban los restos de una bomba del interior del colectivo.

-¿Pero quien puede querer volar un autobús vacío?- preguntó Terra- Un grupo terrorista…

-O alguien que quería llamar nuestra atención.

Raven súbitamente había tenido un presentimiento, la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, agazapado entre las sombras. Sentía un par de ojos clavados como un pinchazo en su nuca.

-Alguien nos estaba esperando- Raven miró alrededor, hacia la calle y los edificios, buscando lo que fuera que se escondiera tras estos. Casi podía sentir la presencia, estaba ahí, pero se resistía a ser encontrada, algo la protegía más allá de la percepción de la émpata.

-¿Quien es?- Terra se aproximó lentamente, mirando alrededor con recelo. Kero se asomó por el borde del bolso, aprovechando que todos en la calle estaban distraídos.

-No lo sé- Raven continuó mirando alrededor; quien quiera que fuera, no debía estar más allá de una cuadra de esa misma avenida- Detecto una presencia, pero no se de dónde viene.

-Me parece familiar- comentó Kero, concentrándose en la presencia de la que Raven le hablaba- pero no parece una carta Clow, al menos no del todo.

-Separémonos- propuso Terra- Yo me voy por ese lado, y tu por allá- dijo, señalándole el lado derecho de la calle- Si encontramos algo, nos avisamos por comunicador.

-Bien. Vamos. Si no encontramos nada nos vemos aquí en diez minutos.

-Espérame- Kero salió del bolso de un salto y se escondió en la capucha de la capa de Raven, y esta dio media vuelta y se alejó calle abajo levitando, mientras que Terra hacía lo mismo en la otra dirección, subida sobre una gran roca que había tomado de donde se había levantado el pavimento.

La policía había cortado la calle y no circulaban autos, con lo que podía volar a poca distanciadle piso y a mayor velocidad. Algo la guiaba, y ella sentía que sabría cuando hubiera llegado.

De repente, a unas diez cuadras de donde había partido, la presencia se esfumó por completo. Raven se detuvo en seco y miró a todos lados, desorientada.

-¿Tu también sentiste eso?- Kero se asomó por sobre su hombro, inquieto. Daba igual que se mostrara, la calle estaba desierta.

-Si. Lo que quiera que fuera, acaba de irse.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Kero miró en todas direcciones, pero tal como Raven, no vio nada más.

-Pero no puedo buscarlo si no puedo sentirlo.

-¿Ni siquiera con tu empatía?

Raven se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos, concentrándose con fuerza en esa cuadra y sus alrededores.

-No, es inútil. La calle está vacía, no hay ningún ser vivo aparte de tu y yo aquí.

-Bien, entonces regresemos- Kero sonaba un poco decepcionado.

Raven regresó al punto de partida casi al mismo tiempo que Terra.

-No he visto nada¿y ustedes?

-Tampoco- dijo Raven mientras Kero volvía a meterse al bolso.

-Los otros titanes ya han vuelto a la torre, acabo de hablar con ellos- Terra tenía su comunicador en una mano- Mejor volvamos, seguiremos con esto más tarde.

-De acuerdo- Raven siguió a Terra quien se alejaba calle abajo otra vez, no sin antes echar una mirada recelosa alrededor, preguntándose quién estaría espiándola desde las sombras.

-…Y ese fue otro criminal más que atraparon los Jóvenes Titanes- todos estaban en el living room, atendiendo sus propios asuntos mientras Chico Bestia hacía el relato completo (y bastante exagerado) de cómo habían capturado a los asaltantes, ante un reducido auditorio compuesto por una entusiasmada Terra y una Raven un tanto ausente.

-Como el chico verde dijo, el tipo no tuvo oportunidad- Cyborg acababa de terminar de prepararse un sándwich de varios pisos y se retiró ufano a comérselo al sofá, donde estaban los demás. Starfire estaba en una punta de este, simplemente descansando, y a la par de ella estaba Robin, bastante tenso.

-Cuéntennos otra vez del colectivo- pidió en tono serio.

-Pues eso, que cuando llegamos no quedaba casi nada de él- explicó otra vez Terra, recostándose en el sofá- Nadie vio nada, nadie escuchó nada, simplemente explotó de un momento al otro. Registramos la zona y no vimos a nadie

-Eso es tan extraño. ¿Para qué alguien querría destrozar un autobús vacío?- se preguntó Starfire.

-Es lo que se está preguntando medio departamento de policía- señaló Cyborg, muy ocupado con su sándwich.

-Fue para llamar nuestra atención sobre algo- dijo Raven, hablando por primera vez desde que había vuelto a la torre- La bomba obviamente fue colocada con anterioridad, ya que los testigos dicen no haber visto a nadie cerca del autobús antes de que estallara, pero entonces ¿por qué no se mostraron después? No tiene ningún sentido.

Robin la miró ceñudo. ¿Sabía ella algo que él no? Tenía que averiguarlo.

-Muy bien, en vista de que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que quien quiera que lo hizo de el siguiente paso, propongo que nos relajemos con una… ¡noche de película!- Chico Bestia sostuvo en alto una caja de dvd salida de ningún sitio y los titanes lo miraron con curiosidad. En la caja se leía: "Resident Evil 3"

Los titanes se miraron un momento entre si con duda, y después miraron a Chico Bestia. Al final se encogieron de hombros.

-Traeré las palomitas- dijo Cyborg volviendo a la cocina.

-¡Genial! No se arrepentirán- Chico Bestia empezó a conectar el dvd

Al rato estaban ya todos los titanes en sus lugares de siempre en el sofá, disfrutando de la película. Hasta Raven tenía que reconocer que no la estaba pasando tan mal (después de todo, se trataba de una noche de películas organizada por Chico Bestia, y ya sabemos que esas cosas suelen terminar mal XD) Casi había logrado apartar de su cabeza todo lo sucedido durante la tarde, que era justo lo que necesitaba, pero no era tan fácil con Robin sentado a menos de dos metros de distancia; se las había arreglado para cambiarse discretamente de lugar de modo que sólo Terra la separaba de su más nuevo "enemigo", lo cual sólo la ponía alerta ya que sentía que era exclusivamente para vigilarla.

Confiando en que su líder no sería tan inconciente para intentar nada en presencia de los otros titanes, igual hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y disfrutar la película, lo cual estaba funcionando de verdad… hasta que se cortó la luz.

-¡¡¡Noooooo, justo en la mejor parteeeee!!!!!- gritó Chico Bestia tirándose de los pelos.

-Otro corte más- se quejó la voz de Cyborg, desde algún punto impreciso a la derecha de Raven- Todavía no he terminado con los cables de la torre, lo último que necesito es más golpes de corriente.

Se escuchó un crujido metálico y el sillón se movió. Cyborg se había ido a verificar el panel del sistema de seguridad que se hallaba junto a la puerta, pero este no respondía. Por un minuto más o menos, como de común acuerdo, nadie se movió ni dijo una palabra, hasta que un potente haz de luz bañó sus cabezas desde atrás. Era el siempre útil foquito en el hombro de Cyborg, que cortaba la oscuridad como la linterna de un explorador en una caverna

-Me temo que estamos sin luz otra vez- sentenció.

Raven reprimió el comentario de "ya lo había notado" y se puso en estado de alerta; bien, eso le brindaba nuevas oportunidades a Robin de… ¿qué¿Quitarle las cartas por la fuerza ahí mismo? No sabía de lo que era capaz, pero sentía que por el momento lo mejor era alejarse de el para no tentar a la suerte.

Rodeó el sillón y se ubicó cerca de la puerta, como quien observa (bueno, no exactamente) lo que hay alrededor. Igual, nadie se fijaba en ella ya que todos estaban preocupados en otras cosas, o así era hasta que algo les llamó la atención a todos: un espeluznante ruido, entre un lamento y un rasguido, que llegaba hacia ellos como desde todas partes de la torre elevándose como un grito sobrenatural. Sólo duró unos segundos, pero alcanzó para ponerles a todos los pelos de punta.

Raven se apartó de la puerta, en una mezcla de sorpresa y precaución, y después de eso nadie se movió por un buen rato hasta que Robin, que no había abierto la boca desde que la luz se fue dijo:

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?


	8. Capitulo 8

Waaaa he vuelto!! (del fondo de un lago segùn parece...) Perdoooooon, mil perdones por perderme tanto tiempo, seguro que alguno ya me estaba puteando en vaios idiomas, pero es que cuando no eran los examenes fueron las vacaciones, y asi una cosa y la otra, otras veces simplemente se fue la inspiracion, pero ahora ya esta volviendo otra vez, y la proxima tal vez suba tres capitulos juntos.

Este fue muy largo de escribirlo, por cierto, yo no vi Resident Evil 3 pero vi los pajarracos zombis en las publicidades y me flasheè con que tal vez perseguirìan a los personajes de la peli y por eso los inclui, jeje algun dia voy a tener que alquilarla (como será de viejo el principio de este capitulo que en ese momento R. E. 3 recien acababa de salir ¬¬)

Cooooomo sea, aqui tienen pa' que lean!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: De ilusiones y peligro

-¿Ustedes también lo escucharon?- volvió a preguntar Robin, al no obtener respuesta de sus compañeros.

-Viejo¿¿¿pero como no escucharlo???- Chico Bestia se parapetó detrás del sofá- No se escucha un grito aterrador como ese todos los días, y estoy completamente seguro de que el mono está sin las baterías (N. del A.: el mono con platillos que decía "Ayúdenme, ayúdenme, ayúdenme a contar!!" que salio en Fear Itself )

-Hay alguien en la torre- declaró Robin con estoicidad, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa inicial

-¿Pero quien se metería a la torre y luego gritaría?- se preguntó Cyborg- Sonaba como si estuviera en serios problemas.

-Más razón aún para ir a ver. Titanes, vamos a investigar.

Hubo una pequeña pelea de empujones para ver quien iba adelante y gano Robin por mayoría. Sacó una pequeña linterna de su cinturón y abrió la puerta de la sala con la palanca manual. El pasillo estaba vació y en completa oscuridad.

-Bien, vamos a separarnos. Sin peros, Chico Bestia- dijo el valiente-pero-alterado líder de los titanes. Se dividieron en parejas y cada uno se fue por un pasillo distinto, Cyborg y Chico Bestia por la derecha, Starfire y Robin por la izquierda y Terra y Raven escaleras abajo, hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Me pareció a mi, o era una excusa para separarte del resto?- comentó Terra una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de los demás.

-Esto se está poniendo más serio de lo que pensaba- Raven meneó la cabeza- Es una táctica muy baja. Por suerte le llevo la delantera, yo tengo cartas y el ninguna.

-Si, es una suerte. Vamos a solucionar lo que sea que pase aquí y luego veamos qué se puede hacer con lo ot… ¿escuchaste eso?- Terra se detuvo en seco, alerta. Raven prestó atención pero no escuchó ni vio nada, solo eran ellas en el pasillo desierto y en penumbras.

-¿A dónde?

-Allá, delante nuestro- Terra señaló hacia delante y esta vez Raven si llegó a ver una sombra que se movió a gran velocidad al final del pasillo. Las dos se echaron a correr y llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la torre, con sus hileras de sillones y todas las luces de emergencia encendidas a ambos lados del pasillo. Se movieron alrededor con cautela, espalda contra espalda, recorriendo cada palmo de la habitación con la vista hasta asegurarse de que no había nada allí.

-¿Estás segura de que no era Sedita?- preguntó Raven al ocurrírsele esta posibilidad.

-Totalmente segura, esta cosa se movía más rápido y… era mucho más grande- terminó con un ligero estremecimiento de la voz.

Entonces, cuando estaban por volverse para buscar con más cuidado, oyeron un resonante grito algunos pisos más arriba, seguido de golpeteos metálicos sobre el suelo.

-Eso sonó como Chico Bestia y Cyborg- dijo Terra, clavando la vista en el techo.

Raven calculó que era más rápido agarrar a Terra y atravesar los techos que volver corriendo por las escaleras. Una vez que ambas surgieron del piso en una esfera de energía oscura, poco faltó para que Cyborg y Chico Bestia las embistieran en su huida, ya que habían aparecido justo en medio de su camino.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Raven.

-¡¡Por allá, por allá!!- Chico Bestia gesticulaba hacia algo a sus espaldas, visiblemente histérico- ¡¡Es la cosa más horrible que he visto, y eso que ya vi bastante!!

-Cyborg¿tu me puedes decir lo que era?- Raven prefirió apelar a la opinión de Cyborg, que se veía notablemente más tranquilo.

-No sé lo que era, pero intentó atacarnos- contó este, un poco agitado- Estaba en la oscuridad, esperando por nosotros, hasta que doblamos una esquina y… ¡Pam! Tenía como unos tentáculos, pero se parecían más a cables, cables muy gruesos que nos perseguían. Al fin conseguimos perderlo de vista…

-¿¡Pero qué cables ni que nada!? –Chico Bestia se volvió incrédulo a mirar a Cyborg- ¡¡Eran muchos, y algo sonaba como un batir de alas, una de ellas me rozó la cabeza!!

-Mejor busquemos a los demás- propuso Terra, sacando su comunicador- Después vemos qué hacer.

Robin llegó corriendo, preguntando qué había pasado, y por detrás Starfire, mirando por sobre su hombro cada tanto.

-Chico Bestia y Cyborg vieron algo, pero no están seguros de qué- explicó Terra.

-Te digo que tenía no menos de veinte tentáculos como cables

-¡Que eran alas, viejo¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- Chico Bestia gesticulaba moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo, imitando alas- ¿No estarás creando tu estas cosas raras de nuevo, no?

Esta pregunta iba claramente dirigida a Raven, quien sólo respondió que sus poderes funcionaban, no como la otra vez.

-Entonces vamos a investigar qué es esa cosa- ordenó Robin, quien no por nada era el líder. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera acotar, algo pasó corriendo o flotando junto al grupo a gran velocidad, por un pasillo cercano, en dirección a la escalera.

-¡Se va por allá!- Robin señaló y echó a correr por donde había venido- ¡Titanes, vamos!

Cada uno corrió en una dirección distinta, a un piso diferente, y Raven cayó en su error un poco tarde. A pesar de que se suponía que estaban cazando una cosa extraña suelta por la torre, eso no le impedía a su nuevo "enemigo" ir a por ella aprovechando la confusión. Ni siquiera le preocupaba lo que podía encontrar al final del pasillo, su prioridad era no dejarse atrapar. No era como si no pudiera defenderse sola ni nada, pero a pesar de las circunstancias no se creía capaz de usar sus poderes contra uno de sus amigos con el riesgo de herirlo. Pero Robin estaba bien consciente de eso y lo estaba aprovechando, el muy maldito. Raven suspiró. ¿De verdad el si era capaz de volverse contra un amigo y compañero de equipo de ese modo? Todo parecía indicar a que si…

Se detuvo. Había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Quiso darse vuelta, pero al toque se dio cuenta de que esto era una mala idea. Había algo detrás de ella.

Al voltearse a toda velocidad y con los dientes apretados, no vio nada detrás de si, lo que la dejó incluso más perpleja que si hubiera visto algo horroroso.

"Pero si acabo de sentir que…" pensó, mirando con cuidado en todas direcciones, todo lo que se lo permitía la oscuridad "Me lo habré imaginado. Creo que Chico Bestia me está sugestionando con todas las películas de terror que ha visto"

Se alejó en otra dirección, sin poder evitar comparar las similitudes entre lo que estaba pasando ahora y lo que había pasado la última vez que se había asustado. Estaban viendo una película, luego se cortó la luz, después se empezaron a separar de a uno…

Pero esto no era en nada como aquello, se repitió meneando la cabeza. Esta vez no se había asustado con la película, aún tenía sus poderes, para cerciorarse de ello recorrió el pasillo levitando cerca del suelo. Ella no estaba imaginando nada, pero entonces… ¿qué sería lo que sus compañeros habían visto?

Bastante trauma le había agarrado esa vez, con las ratas de cuatro ojos y el terodáctilo gigante que la persiguió por los pasillos hasta el elevador… frunció el entrecejo recordándolo. Esta vez no era para nada como aquello¿pero por que tenía, como en ésa ocasión, la sensación de que alguien (o algo) la estaba observando?

Sintió una presencia, más precisamente detrás suyo, pero no necesitaba darse la vuelta completamente para averiguar lo que era: como en una pesadilla, el bicharraco como terodáctilo, sobrevolando el pasillo a gran velocidad en dirección hacia ella.

Raven se echó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas, escapándole al bicho que cada vez estaba mas cerca… hasta que se avivó de cruzar algunas paredes y techos con sus poderes y se encontró en otra zona de pasillos en la torre, bastante mas lejos del bicho.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en dónde estaba ni en cómo el terodáctilo podía haber llegado ahí, tenia que avisar a los demás titanes. Sacó su comunicador pero antes de llegar a abrirlo sintió ruidos a su derecha y una puerta se abrió y cerró.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿Raven?

-¿Cyborg?- Raven avanzó unos pasos en la oscuridad hacia donde provenía la voz de su amigo- ¿Qué ocurre, encontraste…?

-Yo creo que algo me encontró a mi- Cyborg pegó la oreja a la puerta y le hizo señas a Raven de que guardara silencio.- Parece que se ha ido.

-¿El que?

-La misma cosa con cables que vi al principio- Cyborg se dejó caer sobre una caja de madera que había por allí y se secó la transpiración de la frente- Yo estaba caminando por ahí y de repente la tenía detrás, no sé de dónde salió.

-Pues yo vi algo peor- Raven le relató su encuentro con el ave demoníaca, que el titán escuchó con cierta alarma.

-Oye no te ofendas Raven, pero… ¿estás completamente segura de que no lo estás causando tu, de algun modo?

-¿Cómo? Todavía tengo mis poderes, esto no es como la última vez.

-Claro que no, pero tal vez esa… capacidad haya evolucionado y ahora puedes causarlos sin perder tus poderes, no se.

-Bueno…- Raven se volvió de espaldas a Cyborg- No lo sé… podría ser pero…

-Oye, no te sientas mal, no quise acusarte- Cyborg se veía algo abochornado- ni siquiera creo que sea posible que…

-No, es que tal vez si sea posible- dijo Raven, pensando. Odiaba ser la que causara siempre los problemas, pero si este era el caso, de verdad no podía evitarlo- Ni yo misma se todo lo que pueden hacer mis poderes, a lo mejor simplemente…

Un golpe sordo la interrumpió. Algo estaba golpeando la puerta con la fuerza de varias personas juntas.

-¿¡Que diablos!?- Cyborg saltó hacia atrás, alejándose todo lo posible.

-Vamos- Raven lo agarró de un brazo y sin perder un segundo lo llevó volando a través de pisos y paredes hasta que consideró seguro detenerse.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?

-No sé, pero tampoco quería quedarme a averiguarlo- Raven miró alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había nadie allí.

-Eso sonaba incluso peor que el manojo de cables- Cyborg se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

-No, sonó más bien como…- Raven no terminó la frase, pero ambos sabían lo que quería decir.

-Tranquila, llegaremos al fondo de esto- Cyborg se echó a andar por un pasillo a oscuras y Raven lo siguió a cierta distancia, mirando a cada rato por encima de su hombro.

"Me pregunto qué andará haciendo Kero"

En esos momentos, Kero se hallaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo sobre su almohada. No se había enterado del corte de luz, roncando como se hallaba hasta que algo casi imperceptible lo despertó. Levantó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro, sacudiéndose el sueño de encima.

-Esta presencia…- dijo a media voz en la habitación vacía.

De vuelta en el pasillo, Raven y Cyborg estuvieron a punto de chocar con un aterrado Chico Bestia y una perpleja Starfire.

-¡Muy bien, tranquilo Chico Bestia!- Cyborg agarró por un hombro al Chico Bestia par evitar que este siguiera corriendo y los pasara de largo- ¿Qué pasó, que viste?

-¡¡Viejo, era horrible, espantoso!!- exclamó Chico Bestia, gesticulando con los brazos- ¡Un minuto estábamos ahí, y después esa cosa salió de la nada¡Nos persiguió todo el camino hasta aquí desde el segundo piso!

-¿Pudieron ver bien lo que era?- inquirió Cyborg volviéndose hacia Starfire.

-En realidad, eso es lo que vengo tratando de decirle al Chico Bestia, lo que vimos fue a Sedita cruzando el pasillo- explicó Starfire- Chico Bestia lo tomó por otra cosa y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera explicarle…

-¿¡Starfire, que dices!?- saltó Chico Bestia- ¿¡Que no viste esa cosa volando por encima de nuestras cabezas¡¡Si no me sacó un ojo con sus garras fue sólo por que me agaché a tiempo!!

-¿Dices que… volaba?- preguntó Raven con un nudo en la garganta.

-Era un pajarraco, como de este tamaño- Chico Bestia extendió los brazos para demostrarlo- Estoy seguro de lo que vi, y créeme que no era Sedita.

-Que extraño, por que yo no he visto nada de lo que describió Chico Bestia. Cuando me volví para mirar, sólo vi la silueta de Sedita en la oscuridad, no era ningún ave.

De repente algo no cuadraba. Raven frunció el entrecejo; aunque se tratara de una extraña proyección independiente de sus propios poderes, no tenía sentido que Chico Bestia la hubiera visto y Starfire no.

-Esto no tiene sentido- dijo al fin, y todos clavaron la vista en ella- Cada uno ha visto una cosa diferente, ninguno de nuestros relatos concuerda.

-Es verdad- dijo Chico Bestia, algo mas tranquilo aunque picado por la curiosidad- ¿Tu que viste Raven?

-También vi un pajare- admitió con semblante serio- el mismo pájaro… o lo que fuera, de cuatro ojos que nos persiguió a todos la última vez que pasó algo como esto.

-Te digo que no creo que esto sea cosa tuya, Raven- dijo Cyborg con firmeza- Todavía tienes tus poderes¿no?

-Si, pero…

-Mejor busquemos primero a los demás y después vemos qué hacemos respecto de esa… cosa.

-De acuerdo, Robin y Terra ya se deben haber encontrado a todo esto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, y emprendieron la marcha por un oscuro y solitario pasillo. Raven se preguntaba cómo lo estaría llevando Terra, de seguro sería una situación bastante incómoda, con Robin seguramente intentando preguntarle cosas sobre ella o tal, pero si fuera así seguramente ya habrían sentido los temblores en toda la torre, pensó Raven encogiéndose de hombros.

Un par de pisos más abajo…

La torre no temblaba, pero bien podría empezar a hacerlo en cualquier momento, debido a la tensión acumulada que estaba teniendo que soportar una pobre e intimidada rubia en compañía de un funesto chico de pelos parados.

La primera acababa de descubrir que el silencio era casi tan malo como una lluvia de preguntas: el líder de los titanes no había abierto la boca en toda la media hora que habían estado revistando la torre, más que para preguntarle si no había encontrado nada. El no saber qué esperar la estaba matando, no podía estar como si nada toda la noche, sabía que en algún momento, cuando menos se lo esperara, Robin le saltaría con algo inesperado, y no quería estar con la guardia baja, pero no podía vigilarlo y revisar en la torre al mismo tiempo.

Terra estaba considerando seriamente agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo preguntándole por qué diablos no escupía de una vez lo que tuviera que decir cuando el sonido casi milagroso del comunicador de Robin la interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cyborg?- preguntó este, abriendo el pequeño aparato- No, todo está despejado aquí. ¿Qué vieron un qué?- preguntó con desconcierto. Desde donde Terra se hallaba no podía escuchar lo que Cyborg contestaba, pero no debía ser nada bueno, a juzgar por la expresión de Robin- Es verdad, lo hablaremos cuando estemos todos juntos. Estamos en el cuarto piso.

Dicho esto, cerró el comunicador y lo guardó nuevamente. Terra le dirigió una mirada significativa, esperando a ver si decía algo.

-Vienen para acá- dijo éste al fin, con dureza.

Terra se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra una pared, cruzando los brazos, en un gesto que imitó Robin sin darse cuenta, claro que en la pared opuesta y a varios metros de distancia. Cuando la rubia notó esto casi estuvo a punto de reírse, hasta que recordó con quién estaba tratando. Viendo que el chico no iba a romper nunca el hielo, decidió hacerlo ella.

-Sabes, no tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo de lo que está pasando- le dijo en tono casual, como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-No sé de lo que me hablas- replicó el chico en tono cortante.

-Si que sabes- lo molestó ella. No le iba a ser tan fácil librarse del sermón una vez que lo había iniciado- Al fin estábamos empezando a llevarnos bien entre todos, y entiendo que es una situación un poco… anormal, pero ¿no puedes hacer tú también un esfuerzo para arreglar esto? A lo mejor, si lo discutieran un poco más…

-No hay nada que discutir- interrumpió otra vez, cortantemente- Ella tiene algo que yo quiero, y que de todos modos no le pertenece. Yo voy a recuperarlo, y eso es todo.

-¿Y a ti si te pertenece? No somos el enemigo, sabes- respondió Terra, algo mosqueada por la manera en la que había dicho lo de "yo VOY a recuperarlo"- Al menos, tú y Raven solían ser muy buenos amigos. Si de verdad eso no te importa…

Robin ni siquiera contestó esta vez, se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado. Los demás titanes no deberían tardar mucho más en llegar…

-Eres un testarudo- masculló Terra entre dientes, pero antes de que el Chico Maravilla pudiera decirle nada, el resto del grupo apareció doblando la esquina.

-Perdón por la demora, Bestita tiene problemas para seguirnos el paso- dijo Cyborg, señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro al pasillo de donde venían.

-¿¡Se puede saber cómo quieres que les siga el paso a dos chicas que van flotando y a un robot que camina a las zancadas!?- la voz muy molesta de Chico Bestia venía de muy lejos, indicando que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo- Mis piernas no son tan largas, por si no te habias dado cuent… ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

El grito les puso los pelos de punta, y fue seguido por otro todavía más desesperado:

-¡¡Chicooooooooooooooos¡¡Corran, nos persiguen los pájaros zombis de Resident Evil!!

Corrieron a asomarse por el pasillo, sólo para comprobar que chico Bestia tenía razón: lo perseguían no menos de una veintena de terroríficas aves enfurecidas, que emitían unos chirridos agudos y ensordecedores, como una bandada de cuervos que se les abalanzaba encima para picotearlos… lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Los titanes se echaron a correr a toda pastilla, mientras que Cyborg agarraba a Chico Bestia por el cuello de la remera en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lo levantó por los aires, para alejarlo de esos bichos, mientras el les tiraba unos cuantos rayos de su cañón sónico.

-¡No funciona!- gritó por encima del barullo. Los ataques de Starfire tampoco parecían afectarlos, simplemente atravesaban la oscura nube de pájaros asesinos, lo mismo que los rayos de energía oscura de Raven y cualquier cosa que esta el arrojara en un vano intento de aplastarlos.

Continuaron corriendo pasillo abajo, sin saber a dónde ir. Llegar a la puerta principal parecía lo más obvio, pero dejar a esas cosas sueltas por la ciudad no era lo más sensato. Pensando en esto, Raven se volvió para advertir a los demás titanes pero para su sorpresa detrás de ella no había nadie. No sabía en qué momento se había separado del resto, pero sólo esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Ya sola, decidió ponerse a cubierto en donde fuera para pensar mejor qué hacer. Logró dejar atrás por un segundo a los pájaros diabólicos tras doblar una esquina, y se metió de cabeza tras la primera puerta que logró abrir, y la cerró a toda velocidad, rogando que esto bastara para que los pájaros pasaran de largo. Pegó la oreja a la puerta del cuarto, que resultó ser su propia habitación.

-Al fin, parece que se fueron- suspiró aliviada.

-¿¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí afuera??- le recriminó una voz aguda y chillona que casi le gritaba en el oído. A Raven le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era Kero, y se reprimió de enviarlo de un manotazo a la otra punta del cuarto.

-¡No me grites!- le reprochó, frotándose los oídos.

-¿Qué no grite¡Llevo aquí encerrado más de una hora, escuchando gritos y ruidos de afuera y oleadas de magia y energía que van y vienen, y ahora llegas tú y me dices que no grite!- Kero iba de un lado para el otro, muy molesto con todo y con todos, pero esto a Raven no le preocupó si no que le llamó la atención otra cosa.

-Espera¿dijiste oleadas de magia?- se arrodilló para intentar pararse y casi chocó contra la cama; a todo esto la habitación estaba en penumbras todo el rato, así que encendió unas velas.

-¿No lo notaste? Agh, Raven¿cómo vas a atrapar todas las cartas si ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando aparecen?

-Bueno, pues lo siento, estaba muy ocupada corriendo por mi vida- le espetó- ¿De que carta se trata?

-A ver, dime todo lo que ha estado pasando.

Raven le relató todos los hechos extraños de esa tarde, incluida una corta explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido la última vez

-Así que todos han visto algo distinto- dijo Kero- Pues tal como lo veo, puede tratarse de la carta Illusion

-¿Illusion?

-Esta carta depende mucho de lo que sea que la persona esté pensando en ese momento, y crea su ilusión respecto a eso, al menos mientras está en estado salvaje. Después de capturada obedecerá lo que le diga su amo.

-Es por eso que Chico Bestia veía los pájaros de la película, precisamente por que tenía miedo de que se le aparecieran- pensó Raven en voz alta- Y Star debía estar pensando en Sedita y por eso no vio los pájaros, y Cyborg estaría pensando en que tendría que volver a cambiar los cables de la torre, y por eso vio cables, y yo… claro, eso lo explica.

-No es muy difícil sellarla, pero no debes dejarte atrapar por su ilusión en ningún momento- advirtió Kero- Ten cuidado con lo que piensas.

-De acuerdo- Raven se quitó la llave mágica de alrededor del cuello.

Salio raudamente de la habitaron, dispuesta a encontrar esa carta. Avanzó a oscuras por todos los pasillos de ese piso, prestando la máxima atención para tratar de sentir la carta, y a la vez concentrándose profundamente en una cosa. Era como en aquella película de los cazafantasmas, si no pensaba en nada que aterrara, no había peligro.

Iba acercándose a la sala cuando algo llamó su atención en un pasillo lateral. Podía sentir la presencia con más fuerza allí, agarró con fuerza su llave y se adentró por este, que por suerte tenía luz en su otro extremo.

Bajo la parpadeante luz del único foco de emergencia que había quedado prendido milagrosamente, revoloteaba en círculos una solitaria polilla marrón, que irradiaba una inmensa cantidad de magia para su tamaño.

-Te agarré- dijo Raven con una media sonrisa.- "Llave que guardas los poderes de la Oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Raven, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡¡Libérate!!

Con el báculo en la mano, lo blandió en el aire a poca distancia de la polilla en cuestión.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Carta Clow!

La polilla se deshizo en una nube de humo y este se juntó en una forma delgada entre las manos de Raven. La carta en si se veía como un caleidoscopio de formas y colores.

-Uff- Raven suspiró aliviada, y en ese momento se empezaron a prender de nuevo todas las luces de la torre.

Raven se guardó la Carta y la llave en la capa y se alejó rápido de ahí para no parecer muy sospechosa, y se dirigió al salón para hacer creer que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Luego los demás titanes comenzaron a llegar.

-Que extraño, el generador volvió a encenderse solo- venía diciendo Cyborg, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Es una suerte- comentaba Starfire aliviada.

-Ahora podremos ver mejor a lo que nos enfrentamos- dijo Robin, quien llegó último a la sala- Lo que sea que vimos sigue aquí en alguna parte. Titanes, sepárense y búsquenlo.

Raven recorrió otra vez algunos pisos y cuartos de la torre simulando que buscaba algo con los demás titanes, a pesar de que estaba un poco cansada otra vez y no veía la hora de volver a su cuarto. Al final se reunieron todos, no habiendo encontrado nada, y para estar seguros revisaron con las cámaras y sensores de toda la torre. Decidieron suspender la noche de película (y tal vez todas las siguientes) y mirar el resto otro día.

-Bueno chicos, lo siento pero aquí los abandono- Cyborg se fue bostezando hacia la puerta.

-Pero ¿cómo estamos seguros de que esos pájaros zombis no volverán por nosotros?- el Chico Bestia lo siguió, un poco receloso.

-No lo harán, ni siquiera estuvieron ahí al principio- volvió a explicar Robin- No sería la primera vez que nos engañan con hologramas. Ya buscamos en toda la torre y no hay nada. Investigaremos mejor mañana.

-En ese caso…- desperezándose, Terra comenzó a irse también, seguida de Starfire.

Robin se volvió hacia la puerta. Raven estaba rogando que saliera de una vez así ella podía irse derechito a su habitación, pero este se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, y todavía de espaldas le soltó:

-Me volviste a ganar esta vez, pero no te acostumbres por que no habrá una siguiente- dijo con dureza- La próxima carta será mía.

Se fue dejando a Raven sola en la sala principal, cerrando lentamente un puño con furia.

-Eso lo veremos… Robin


End file.
